A Wizard Made
by kywang8
Summary: Jason and Leesha team up in order to train Jason who's powers are out of control. When everything and everyone Jason loves is on the line he must make a choice. Read on to find out what happens!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my new book. It's spinoff of Cinda Williams Chima's Heir Series. The only thing that's really the same are the characters. Right now, there's just Jason and Leesha but I willl probably put in more from the original series later. Also, in this book Leesha is definitely NOT bad. Here's a quick summary of the book so far:**

**Jason is completely alone in the world. With no clue who or what he is he sets off to find someone who can tell him. All he knows is that he seems to have freakish wizard powers and other people seem to have them too. His mysterious, burning eyes are the only clue to his past and so he sets off to find out who he truly is. He enlists the help of Leesha Middleton, another wizard and a hunter. Desperate to control his powers he turns to her for help. When their fates collide, everything is put to the test. Loyalty, Love, Life, and the World of Wizards are put on the line when Jason realizes his full potential. Read on to find out more! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Prologue**

LEESHA

I'm going hunting in the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest is a place that people avoid, claiming that nobody sane would go in there. Well, I'm pretty sane as far as I can tell. Mostly, anyways. The Forest is named for the fact that most everything in it is black. A long time ago, a fire raged through the forest, leaving everything covered with jet black soot and ashes. The forest is protected by large trees that are packed closely together and because of this, hardly any wind gets through. With no wind, the ashes of the fire never blew away and instead stay where they are, coloring everything a deep black. I myself, have dressed accordingly, in long dark pants, a dark gray turtleneck, because of the biting cold, and my dark brown hunting boots, frayed from use.

I spot a squirrel nibbling on a blackened seed ahead. Immediately, I drop into my hunter's crouch. I glide silently on my hunters boots towards the squirrel. It seems to be totally oblivious to me. _An easy catch_, I think, drawing my bow in one smooth, fluid movement. Then, something crackles. The squirrel sits up, nose twitching, ears poised and quivering; it's whole body vibrating with the intention of moving. I tense, furious, and stare around desperately, trying to locate the noise. All of a sudden, the squirrel moves, in a flurry of brown and gray fur. I hiss, seething, and send an arrow after it, but it's no use. I already have a pretty good catch, but it's too heavy to take with me. I make a split second decision and then turn and race after the squirrel grabbing my arrow off the ground along the way.

There's no point in hiding anymore. My boots crunch on the leaf strewn floor as I race after the squirrel. I know it will climb a tree pretty soon. I'm surprised it hasn't already. Then, without breaking stride, it hurls itself up a nearby tree and disappears into the leaves. I won't take no for an answer though. I clamber up a neighboring tree, much less gracefully then the squirrel's quick movements, and peer through the branches into the squirrel's tree. And then I see it. A tiny scrap of brown and gray fur, hunched over on a branch. I can almost feel its small heart pounding desperately and then slowing when it realizes it's alone. Or **thinks** it's alone. I slowly draw my bow for the second time today, careful not to disturb any leaves. The arrow hisses through the air, so fast the squirrel doesn't even have time to be scared before the arrow finds its mark. A quick and painless death, which I almost envy. One thing is sure about my death. It will** not** be quick and painless.

The squirrel carcass falls through the tree and I watch as it slips over branches. Then, it gets stuck. I realize I've been holding my breath. I always do, when I let an arrow go. I exhale with a sigh and look at the body. There's no way I'm leaving it there. Not after all I've been through for it. One stupid, measly squirrel.

I sigh then study the body. It's close, not close enough to reach but maybe… I peer down at my long, limber legs and then balance myself precariously on my hands and one foot. My other foot I send questing into the next tree, reminding myself to be grateful of my long legs and the small spacing between trees. Finally, my foot feels a small, hot, furry body beneath it. With one quick thrust, I send the body tumbling down to the ground, with my arrow stuck in it. I watch for a moment, holding my breath and hoping that my arrow won't be crushed into the ground when it falls. I exhale in relief when the squirrel tumbles onto its other side. I shimmy down the tree with practiced ease and fall to the ground, five feet up. I measure incorrectly though and hit the ground harder than I expected, sending jarring force up my legs. I grimace and shake the pain off. I look around for my squirrel but I can't see it anymore. I frown and look around, moving some leaves about where the squirrel should have been. All of a sudden I notice a slight depression in the land, about the size and shape of the squirrel's body. The squirrel, however, is noticeably missing along with my arrow. Furious with the loss of the kill and my arrow, which I spent so long in perfecting with beautiful sooty black crow's feathers, so it wouldn't be obvious in the Dark Forest, and knowing someone must have stolen my squirrel while I scrambled down the tree, I glance around furtively, anger seeping off me. A set of footprints leads deeper into the forest.

I can't help but think that whoever it is must have made the sound that scared of the squirrel in the first place and feeling very protective of my kills, I race back and grab my other fresh kill, relieved to see that they at least, are here, and hide them, carefully concealed, wondering why the stranger didn't take these too.

I race back and hurry after the footprints, thinking to myself the whole time, A_ll this, for one stupid squirrel._

LEESHA

I rush through the forest, moving lightly on my feet. One thing is certain. The thief will never know I'm there. At least, until my knife is at his throat.

I keep moving down the forest path. His footprints leave dents in the soil everywhere he moves and I can track him readily. Honestly! You'd think someone with the nerve to steal somebody else's hard earned squirrel could at least bother to learn how to hide his own footprints! A few miles and a zig zag path away and I see his campfire. He'll probably set the forest alight with that blaze! I can see my squirrel cooking over the fire. I lean down, hunger clawing at my belly. With an effort, I look away and see the thief. He's nothing but a boy! I snort contemptuously. He has a curious amulet around his neck that makes me wary but I refuse to back down now.

I cautiously approach him from behind and before he knows it I have a knife to his throat. He stiffens and starts to turn around but I hiss, "Move and you're dead." He gulps. His Adam's apple bobs up and down. "You stole my squirrel didn't you?" I accuse sternly. He shakes his head. "Don't lie!" I snarl. "I saw you!" This is a lie of course. He gulps. "All right, all right! I stole your stupid squirrel! Please don't kill me!" I laugh to myself.

All of a sudden he begins to mutter something. A chant or something in a language I don't know. All of a sudden the fire spreads and spreads and spreads. It attacks the trees and I gasp. "What did you do?" I look up. The boy slips away. I throw myself at him and we wrestle on the ground. He breaks free of my grip and runs helter skelter through the woods. I cough as the smoke wreaths around my face and grab my squirrel as I run after him.

All of a sudden, I'm furious! Before I know it, the boy is on the ground and I haven't even touched him. I gasp, startled.

After that, the details are blurry. I know I took his amulet. Something happened then, when I touched the amulet. The boy fled and the amulet seemed to suck something out of me. When I wake up I'm alone. The amulet is around my neck. I touch it cautiously but nothing happens. I feel a faint stir of power in it. Cautiously, I sit up. I feel fine. Better even. I remember my kills and the squirrel. The squirrel has fallen beside me and I touch it. It's cold to the touch by now. I shiver, wondering what time it is. It's impossible to tell in the Dark Forest.

I pick up the squirrel and go back to retrieve my kills.

That was the day I found my wizard powers. Since then, nothing's been the same.

JASON

I've known about my powers for some time. I'm not going to talk about it so butt out. I don't know who I am or what I am. If you can tell me, you're welcome. If you can't... then just butt out for Christ's sake! That's it. Don't expect some huge novel on how I found my wizard powers. It's not going to happen so deal with it.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey so this chapter and the prologue is mine but the rest is from another girl who is an AMAZING author! Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- The Heir Series is NOT mine! All credit goes to Mrs. Chima! However, this story line IS mine!**

JASON

I can see her now through the rain spattered window as she walks quickly up the aisles, certainty in every step. I can tell this is a girl who knows what she's doing. The lighting is harsh, the room lit by four bare bulbs that flicker every now and then. The shop is full of herbs and in the back a small tent for fortune telling has a sign taped across it reading, CLOSED FOR REPAIRS. Though what repairs you could make on it I can't fathom.

Thunder rumbles across the sky and rain pelts down through the clouds. The heavens seem to burst open as lightning streaks the sky and for a moment I'm blinded. When my eyes finally adjust again, I can't see her. I blink and wipe my hand across my eyes in an effort to wipe the rain that's accumulated on my lashes. I peer through the window but there's no one there anymore.

Quick as snake I slide off the roof and drop to the ground on all fours, like a cat. I slink through the shadows, my eyes searching desperately for the girl with the dark eyes. I can't see her anymore. Panic sets in. What will I do if she's gone? She's my only chance, and I mean, my _**only**_ chance.

Desperate, I throw myself into the search, pounding down the alleys and impatiently brushing the rain from my eyes. I slip in a puddle and fall to the ground with a splash and a thump. I sit there, trying to find the energy to get up but without hope. For the first time in four years I think I might cry. I swallow past the lump in my throat and get up. My pants are soaked and I feel bruised all over.

As I struggle to my feet I pass by a grimy window up past the top of my head. Despite the incessant rain I can hear voices. One voice sounds particularly familiar. I can hardly dare to breathe, let alone think. I cock my head and listen for a moment longer. I can't be sure but all of a sudden a feverish hope stirs in the pit of my stomach, like a candle waiting to be brought to a blaze. I throw myself forward and up the set of slippery, metal stairs that must be the fire escape. The rain deadens my footsteps but even so I can hear the clang of the metal as I pound up the steps.

I emerge on a landing slick with rain and press my face against the dirty window in front of me. I peer past the rain and grime to see two people yelling at each other across the room. The one in front of me is a guy. He has power enough; you can see that with a single glance at him, but the other figure is the girl, my girl. There's a certain aura about her that makes him shrink back when she yells.

The candle flares into a blaze inside my stomach as I make the connection. All of a sudden, she whips around and stalks away. As she makes her escape the man lunges forward clapping his hands in front of him. Power flows out of him and it seems as if she has no chance of avoiding it. I watch with bated breath. Quick as a whip, she whirls around and sends a blast of force through her hands, stopping the man and his power and slamming him back without even touching him. She stares at him with cold fury in her eyes. "**Never** try that on me. **EVER**." Her eyes seem to spark as she looks down at him with disgust plain on her face. Her eyes as hard as stone and filled with dark hatred, bore into him. Then, she's gone.I sit for a moment, stunned. Then, I stumble down the fire escape, remembering how I've almost lost her once and I'm not likely to find her again.

I slip silently into the shadows across from the building's door and watch as she storms out. For the first time, I can plainly see her clothes. She is wearing dark brown hunting boots, cut off a few inches below the knee. This is strange, as most hunters wear their boots high, almost to the knee, to keep off the greenweed that snakes up from the forest floor and with a single touch can send you into a sickness you will likely never live through. My eyes travel up. She's wearing dark cargo shorts, not black, but a deep green, such as the forest at night. Her shirt is the same color and big for her. She's tied it up with a pliable leather strap at the side, along her upper waist. It droops to the side, showing her left shoulder. Underneath that is a white shirt with small straps that clings to her athletic form. On top of her head is a hat with different colors; black, dark brown, light brown, and the dark green of her shirt and shorts. Instead of facing it front, it rests on her head to the side, balanced precariously, as if it might fall off at any moment. These are the clothes of a hunter.

The shorts and shirt are the forest at night, the boots are the brown muddy soil beneath her feet, the white under shirt a shaft of moonlight falling through the knotted trees, and the hat is the leaves of tall bushes and short, stunted trees that frequent the heart of the forest.

Her face is hard to describe. The hair that drapes across her shoulders, chest, and back is brown but neither dark nor light. It curls slightly, wreathing around her face. Her lips are cherry red set against chestnut brown skin. A finely sculpted nose and eyebrows set off her startlingly exotic, raven colored eyes. They glance suspiciously around.

As she slams the door of the building she slides immediately into the shadows, just as I do. I can see her form moving but not moving away. Seconds later she moves again and I can see her clearly again from the dim streetlight's fading light. When she stormed out of the apartments she carried herself with a commanding air. Now, she's transformed. At first I think perhaps it must be someone else but as I look closer I see it's still the same girl. As I stare, transfixed at her, I realize how she's done it. The band around her shirt has been removed leaving the shirt to fall over her knees, as she assumes a stooped figure. Her white under shirt is no longer visible beneath the bigger shirt, and her shorts are nearly obscured. The band around her shirt has been transferred to her hair and it holds it in a weak looking ponytail. Her hat is pulled low across her forehead, hiding her mysterious eyes and as I slide my eyes down to her boots I get the feeling as if I should look away. I know what this is. I'm impervious to the distraction charm anyways but I understand why she would conceal them. She would have to go barefoot without the boots and since there is no other place to put them conspicuously, she's left them on her feet where they are the least normal and put a simple distraction charm on them. She must know how to play the streets, and she does so well.

I grin, despite the cold and rain and watch as she makes her way along the shadows of the grimy streets, moving with a new limp in her step. I tail her cautiously. She knows exactly what she's doing, but years of hiding around have taught me the important art of being unnoticed. Even so, she nearly slips away without my noticing her.

She strides into a bar, and with one quick, fluid movement has transformed again into the confident girl I saw in the apartment room. She glances around the room, revolted at the scent of beer and the look of men and women lounging around in booths, drunk. I watch through the window as she slaps payment on the counter and yells out her order, even though it's obvious she's much too young to be drinking.

She nods at the bartender and strides confidently through a door in the back. I follow the windows with her and see as she reaches a room far in the depths of the bar. To my surprise it's full of people and most are pretty young. Ranging from a couple of years younger than me to a few older, they loll about, oblivious to their surroundings.

A drunk, passed out kid, not much older than I, sits in the most comfortable chair by the fire. I watch in disbelief as she shoves him up and out of the chair and folds herself into the chair without even a small show of exertion. She throws her head over one arm of the chair and drapes her crossed legs over the other. She grabs a cigarette from a tray by the chair and lights it. She blows through it and watches the smoke drift up to the ceiling. The air is heavy with drink and smoke and as she closes her eyes I wonder how much poison she is breathing in.

It doesn't look as if she's going to get up so I slouch quickly up to the bar door and let myself in. No one gives me a second look either, though when I try to pass through the door to the back rooms, I hear a voice. "Hey! Those are private rooms. VIP only." I turn to look at the speaker and see it's the beefy bartender. "No problem," I say. "I've just got some business with somebody in there." I turn back to the door and am about to push it open, when the meaty bartender's hands block the door and he shoves his beer breath right up in my face. "I **said** VIP's **only**. I nod and say, "Well, then I'm a VIP."

"I don't think so," he growls as he shoves me against the wall. I pop out my contacts and face him with my eyes. "I think so," I respond with a voice like silk. "Whoa. I don't mean no disrespect man," the bartender falls over his feet to serve me. I nod slowly and say, "I'm sure you didn't." I walk slowly and purposefully to the door, popping my contacts in as I go. My eyes hold a mysterious power in them that I must admit can be useful.

As I slink into the room, I take the scene in: People all around me, lounging in chairs, sofas, and some even on the floor, too drunk to get up. None are much older than me. I shake my head to clear it and move to where I think the girl must be. As I move forward the smoke clears somewhat and I can see her again. This is the first time we've been so close together. I loom over her. She cracks open one eye and gives me a dangerous look. "You're in my light."

"I know," I reply sweetly. She cracks open the other eye and rakes it down me. She closes her eyes. "Go to hell." I shrug and answer, "I've got something you need." She settles back and responds, "I don't need anything."

"Oh really… What about information?" I can tell I've got her attention now but she doesn't want to seem desperate so she says, "What information could I possibly need… from **you**?" She says 'you' as if it's something extremely unpleasant, like the gum on her shoe.

"Now, would you **please** get out of my light?"

"Information… on the Roses."

Her eyes snap open. "**Now**, you're talking."

LEESHA

I'll be the first to admit, when the boy first approached me I sensed power. I shoved him off because I wanted to see how persistent he was. Boy, was he persistent.

Most people are afraid of me. They're all cowards. But this boy, he was different. Maybe it was the power, maybe it was the persistence, or maybe it was just the fact that he didn't shrink away when I told him to go to hell, but for some reason, I kind of liked him. Not like in that gooey way, but he was cute and he seemed nice. Plus, all that power really got me going. When he told me he had information on the Roses… well, that was the final card and it was played pretty well too. Before I knew it he rented a room and we were sitting down.

I sat, rigid, in a wooden chair while he sat on the cot. He excused himself for a moment, and popped out a pair of contacts, explaining that his eyes startled most people. "Pshhh," I spluttered. "Try me." He grinned and then popped them out. My first thought, when I could think again, was, _Whoa._ Man! Those eyes! They were like nothing I had ever seen before. All of a sudden I understood why he wore contacts. After all of that, after all of those **eyes**, all I could do was stare as he rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a plastic glasses case. He shut them in there quickly, but I could see they were burnt around the edges, as though his eyes had burned them. Honestly, I wasn't surprised.

"Ahhh," he sighed and blinked several times. "Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing to his eyes. To my absolute, total embarrassment, my voice comes out a squeak. "N-N-N-No," I stutter. I clamp my mouth shut and watch him, every sense on hyper alert. His eyes are now filled with emotion. I can hardly stop from staring.

"I know you're a wizard," he says matter-of-factly, as though he goes around telling people this all the time. I nod mutely, afraid that if I speak his eyes will draw the squeak out of me again. I can't begin to describe his eyes. They're beautiful, in a terrifying kind of way. The kind of eyes that could smile at you while he puts a knife if your back. I shiver and glance away, anywhere but at his eyes.

"And I'll trade you. Information on the Roses for training."

"Training for what?" I ask warily.

"Wizardry," he replies.

"I-I-I'm not sure I'm the right one to teach you that," I stutter and hate myself immediately.

"I mean…" I don't know what I mean. I don't think I have enough power to teach him and I don't even know him. Once he figures out he's more powerful than me… Well, it could get ugly.

His blue eyes cloud over again, the hopeful light disappearing. "Oh," is all he says. I instantly feel bad. "But, I may be able to find you a teacher," I compensate. Hope flares into his eyes again. "When?"

"Ummm, I don't know," the hope is disappearing again. I have the sudden urge to keep his hope up.

"Soon though! I have an idea." Maybe Nick Snowbeard…

He looks excited again. "And then I can give you the info on the Roses!" I nod slyly and say, "Why not now?" I move to the bed and scoot closer to him. I breathe softly in his ear.

"No!" he says." I want training first." I send a powerful wave of Persuasion up his arm. He slaps me away. His voice shakes with anger, "Don't do that." I return to the chair and we watch each other closely as we talk. His eyes follow my every move disconcertingly while I follow his with a much lesser effect.

When we finish he nods. He seems quite grown up and I regret the use of Persuasion. "You have a place to sleep in?" he asks. "Don't lie."

"Of course," I say, lying through my teeth.

"I said don't lie!" he says. "You can sleep here. On the bed. I'll take the floor."

Before I can protest he's out the door. He comes back in a moment with some more blankets. He throws two to the floor and tosses another one to me. I nod. "Thanks."

"No problem," he growls.

I snuggle under the blankets and watch the steady rise and fall of his back until I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay, so here it is and I hope you guys like! This is from the amazing gypsiechickens(shelbybork) from (a truly AMAZING website!) Edited by yours truly!**

**Disclaimer: Cinda Williams Chima owns all except story line!**

Chapter 2

The sun was sending bright streamers of light shooting out from under the curtain, the lines so brilliant compared to the dismal bed cover that it strikes the memory of lemon custard leaking out of the edge of the pie. I flip over. I can almost smell it. I snuggle farther into the blankets and with warmth enveloping me I fall further into the dream.

My mom's face beams down at me just sparkling with happiness. I pick the fork up and grab a bite of the pie watching how the lemon custard oozes out and the familiar aroma invades my nostrils. I stick it in my mouth and flavor erupts like a cannon. She looks down at me asking my opinion and I can't help but give extravagant praise. I want to stay here forever but the hair on the back of my neck rises and I feel as if someone is watching me. I look behind me. _It's nothing_ I say to myself, ignoring it and going back to the pie as my mom sits down to her piece. The feeling continues and I grow evermore uneasy. I don't feel as if I'm in danger but as if under intense scrutiny, harmlessly curious as it may be, and I find myself losing hold on the dream. I franticly try to grasp hold of the last tendrils even as the dream slips from my mind.

At first, everything seems foggy then last night's events come surging back along with the feeling that someone is watching me. My muscles tense up and I leap up into an instant fighting pose, only to have the mattress buckle under my weight and I tumble letting out an undignified squeak as I hit the floor. I feel strong arms wrap around me and my ankle being the only part not caught in the strong embrace hits the floor with a thud making it tingly for a few seconds. I look up at the person who caught me and am immediately submersed in his eyes. A distant part of my mind is thinking that his eyes were dangerous the way they swallow you up and can make you do anything they want. It takes all my willpower but I glance away and say in a gruff voice, fearing it might crack, "What do you think you're doing?" and get up brushing myself off while limping back to the bed.

"Well, I thought that I was helping you out by catching you since you're helping me get training," he says a small frown on his face. Jason is crouched awkwardly on the ground and as he unfolds his long, gangly limbs I grab my clothes and start to walk back to the bathroom. "Well, you didn't do a good job," I call over my shoulder at him. I pause in the doorway to the bathroom and turn around; Jason is now sitting on the bed. His frown has deepened and he lets out a sigh. Yesterday all I could do was stare at his face so I thought he was younger than me but now I realize that in reality he is just as old if not a bit older. I start running the water and let it heat up then go back to study him some more. It sounded like he was mumbling so it was hard to hear with the tap running. I listen closely and made out the next few sentences.

"Why do I have to be so stupid? I finally get a nice person who can teach me and I make her mad after just a few minutes with her! Knowing my luck she'll probably hate me and leap out the window to get away from the monster that's me." He heaves a small sigh, his head in his hands. "Why can't I ever do anything right?"

Probably, that should have made me calmer and less edgy, but on the contrary, it only made me more suspicious. What was he doing with information on the Roses? From what I'd seen so far they stood for everything that he wasn't and this made me suspicious. He could be a spy trying to get dirt on me or at the very least pretending to have no knowledge so he could capture me and enter me in the trade. I involuntarily shuddered. He started to get up and I ducked into the bathroom and silently closed the door right as he turned around. I stripped of my clothes and jumped under the refreshing water. There would be no more calm moments from now on with him around.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Enjoy! Please R&R!**

Chapter 3

Leesha

I listened to the gravel crunch as we moved to a dirt side road off the blacktop. I had picked my bow up about a mile back at the edge of town and it was now slung across my back. I kept my eyes glued to the ground in front of me, using only my peripheral vision to make sure I didn't bump into anything and looking anywhere else but him.

I could feel his gaze burning into the back of my head but I refused to look at him. Every time I did my mind scrambled and I forgot all about the resolutions I had made to myself about him.

I simply couldn't trust him because any wizard was bound to have a hidden agenda. I had gained this little tidbit of knowledge the hard way. I simply would not get caught up in that stuff again.

He was fuming and I could feel it from the power radiating off of him in waves yet I staunchly refused to look at him. But, oh, did I want to! Jason, finally about to burst from the quiet started some small talk.

"Lucky the weather is so nice today you know down here in this area it could turn so cold any minute. This one day at the home, you know, the orphanage, all I could think about was the cold. I mean it was snowing so much I couldn't see my hand in front of my face and when I was outside in a matter of minutes, I couldn't feel my feet. Then suddenly, BAM! All the snow was gone and it was warmer outside then inside. I mean that was before the… er… other incidents." His voice was bitter at the memory.

"I thought at the time it was God answering my prayer. I was such an idiot. In the end it was about this temperature for the whole day."

I didn't answer even though I knew he was looking to me for a response. He finally had enough and grabbed my arm and swung me around roughly. His hands were literally making my clothes smoke and just like that, I was drowning in the essence of him. His eyes were blazing with a deadly light have anger and half … apprehension? Maybe he didn't have control. It sure looked like he didn't right now. "God dammit Leesha! What do I have to do for you to understand? I need help!"

I yanked hard to try to get away even though I did no good.

"Let go," I growled.

"You always act as though I'm going to turn on you but I won't Leesha! I just want help!" he cried desperately.

He was still flooding power into me, making me dizzy. I was almost too woozy to stand but I made one last half-hearted attempt to pull away. I was starting to smell my flesh burning. All at once it was too much and the last thing I remember was seeing his shocked face before I fainted.

Jason

She treated me like dirt, like she was afraid of me, and then when she refused to talk to me I got mad and then I lost control. It was flying everywhere, the power, and I couldn't stop it. I was mad because I knew something bad was going to happen because of it. It was just like the other times. I wanted her to stop it and she could see so! So, why didn't she? She knew I couldn't help it. The power had been building up for a long time and it wouldn't stop until it was all gone. So yes, I grabbed her. I knew I shouldn't have but I was desperate. I was a time bomb just waiting to explode. It's all over now. How could I do this? My contacts have been dissolving steadily and letting more of my real eyes show and now I felt them finally dissolve. I fell on my knees next to her and put her head on my lap brushing her hair out of her face. How could I do this to her? _I'm truly a monster_ I thought. Then, the tears started.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- Here it is! Credit to gypsiechickens(shelbybork) again! Edited by me, myself, and I! Please R&R!

Chapter 4

Leesha

He was seared into me. I don't know how, but it was like his essence was in the power. I had a new idea what his life was like through the pain and it wasn't good. I thought I had it bad growing up, but man, was I wrong.

I must admit that power that drew me to him in the beginning was now scaring me. As I fainted all I could think was, _No, no, no this can't be it. I still have so many plans for life_. Then the darkness surrounded me. I had no idea that I had just fainted but I had, and in that time till I woke up, I was lost in the world of darkness. It was a dreamless sleep and when I woke up all I could think was, _Thank you for giving me a second chance_.

The first thing I saw was his handsome face staring down at me with concern in his eyes. They were fully unveiled now and the fire that was always constant in them seemed dimmed even without contacts. At first, I wanted to run away from him. Then, I saw the look on his face. The hope, the desperation. I knew what I had to do. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. It was wet. He must have been crying. This hardened my resolve to do what I was planning on. Even this small movement took all my energy. I struggled to sit up his hand was on my back supporting me. I put both arms around his neck and he flinched at my touch and looked away. I leaned in and hugged him still in his lap and then he let it all out.

"I just want it to stop. I just want to stop hurting people and if I can't control it I don't know what I'll do. I-I can't take this much longer. You're my only chance." He let it all out in a rush, the words nearly running together. No matter how old he was, he was still a kid with no one to talk to. At least I had Peter.

I whispered to him, "I forgive you." I waited a few minutes then repeated it and murmured, "It'll all work out Jason, it will be fine. We'll have as much control as those silent guys in front of the English palace within the week." He smiled at my joke then held me tighter. We stayed like that for a while then I said, "Come on, we need to get to a protected area away from unfriendly eyes."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," he replied and stood up.

"Um… I think I might need some help," I admitted, embarrassed.

He blushed and helped me up so I was leaning on him. I hardly had the strength to keep my knees from buckling but we managed to get a fair distance away from the road into the trees and found a place that was covered in pine needles. It was almost completely surrounded by brush creating a wall of sorts. He put me down and gathered some kindling while I cleared away a spot. After that he grabbed the matches out of his coat and started to light one. I grabbed his hand and shook my head, "Lesson number one. How to make fire is one of the easiest and least draining spells. Take a minute and center yourself. Find the point of your energy. Now, take a tiny bit of that energy and form it in your mind so it's a tiny flame. Now, turn it into reality and let it out." He looked at me, nervous and did as I said while I silently put up a shield. The fire rolled out of him like lies out of a convict.

We had a blazing bonfire. "Good, good but next time a little less power." Seeing his face I added, "You did really well."

"Now as you and I know we have some things to sort out. Including where we will go and-"

He interrupted me, "So you do mean to take me on. I mean, you will teach me yourself, right?" His eyes gleamed with hope.

"Well, yes but we'll have to hide you 'cause you aren't associated with any House. You really don't understand how truly powerful you are. You could overtake me in a second."

I snapped my fingers for emphasis. "You could become head of a House, kill anyone you want and take what wasn't given to you," I said in a daze, a faraway look in my eyes before I snapped out of it. _I have to avoid those eyes_, I thought. _They just pull me in and I forget what to and not to say in an instant_. I blushed and said, "I never should have told you that."

A look of fear crept into my eyes again before he said, "I would never do that. All I want is to no longer be a threat to anyone. I just want to live a calm, peaceful life."

Trying not to show my relief I said, "Well as much as you might want that that it ain't gonna happen, not as powerful as you are. They'll be fighting among themselves to have you on their side. How much do you know about this stuff?"

"Not much. Except for that deal with the Weir stone and the different types of Weir that's it."

I nod my head and fill him in on all the secrets they never tell you when you join only after you're a member. About the black market and trade (he shuddered at this, a good sign for the future). We stayed up late into the night talking about plans and I managed to avoid his eyes till right before bed when he caught my eyes and smiled and before I knew it I was in the sleeping bag a couple feet away from him and the fire. _Damn, he's good_, I thought. _He doesn't even have to use power to trap me._ My original plan was to wait until he fell asleep and then move to the outskirts of our little makeshift camp and watch him for the rest of the night just to be sure. Oh well, if nothing had happened yet I'd be fine. I snuggled into the blankets. That was the end of my life as I knew it.


End file.
